wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
EG-R
China |livery = Crimson White Black |pilot = Paul Cheung (F9000) Alex Reece (F9000) |motto = "Creating a new age of civilisation" (F9000) "People's Heroes!" (F9000) "Glorious Racing Collective No. 1" (F9000) |debut = Wipeout Fusion }} EG-R Technologies were an Anti-Gravity racing team based in China. They were one of the three teams that made an appearence only in Wipeout Fusion. The team later merged with Xios after the collapse of the F9000 League to form EG-X. History Little could be told of EG-R in general because of their reluctance to disclose any information of the team. However, it is widely claimed that the team entered the F9000 League five years prior to the the events of Wipeout Fusion, therefore putting their year of establishment to circa 2155, although this cannot still be confirmed. In the two years of entry into AG racing, the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing had made numerous missions to acquire the basic information of the team to no avail, and threatened to suspend the team if they did not comply with the Commission, only to be responded with the 'destructive power' which could 'conjure up at will'. In addition, the physical appearance of the heavily augmented pilots (Alex Reece was said to be unable to eat) and their inability to recall their lives before EG-R was founded suggested possible illegal operations to turn the pilots into precision 'super-pilots'. Under article XXIVB.C/34 subsection 84839D of the World Peace Council's amendment to the Universal Declaration of Sporting Rights, however, the pilots are allowed to race regardless of information. Despite all of this drama, EG-R prided themselves of high technology, using advanced methods of propulsion and miniature attack drones (as seen in their super weapon). As such, they had become among the top contenders in the F9000 League, particularly with a large number of race wins for the team throughout the league. Later, however, the league was suspended in 2170 following the exposure of corruption scandals committed by the F9000 Commission. Two years later, to survive the financial ruins and get rid of possible criminal convictions, EG-R merged with another team, Xios, to form EG-X Technologies, which would make their first appearance in AG racing in the FX350 and FX400 Leagues. Even though neither EG-R nor Xios have existed anymore since the merger, it is still unknown whether or not either of these teams were involved in the corruption during the F9000. Appearence, Evolution & Stats EG.R_EG-4101.jpg|link=EG-R EG Series|EG-R EG Series (F9000) Only appearing as EG-R in one game, there is not much in the way of evolution for this craft. The craft is solid, with a low body and two guiding aileron-like structures towards the rear of the craft straddling two raised sections which house the engines. The cockpit is mid-set and wide like the craft itself. The best way to describe the craft is as a flattened wedge. The ship itself is known for a sharp design, sturdy build, low profile and high specifications, making for a solid racer, and actually a good choice for mid-game. Gallery EG.png|EG-R logo from Wipeout Fusion EGR800X600.JPG|EG-R wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Trivia *The appearance of the pilots suggests that they may be cyborgs, more machines than human beings, with wires and machinery surrounding their heads. **Likewise, a run-in with Alex Reece shows that he is possibly incapable of drinking or eating. *The team pilots appear to be very mismatched. Cheung is proficient, mysterious, and was involved in a high-spirited party. Reece, on the other hand, is shown to be boring, and was the head of a butter company. *EG-R's full name is confirmed as "Electro-Gravetics Racing", referencing their unique use of Electro-Gravetic technology for anti-gravity propulsion. Category:Teams